


Fix Me

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dysfunctional Relationships, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwaine's relationship is shit. Cue Arthur the sexy handyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a sidetracked filthy mind.

Arthur knocked on the door. Loud footsteps banged down stairs and approached. Arthur clutched his toolbox in apprehension.  
  
"Yeah?" A muscled, hairy, shirtless man answered the door roughly.  
  
"Uh, somebody called for busted plumbing?" Arthur said, raising his toolbox.  
  
The man grunted and waved Arthur in. He turned and left Arthur standing in the entrance way, yelling, "Merlin!" in a loud, harsh voice.  
  
A lanky, energetic, dark-haired man came skipping down the stairs. He looked innocent until he opened his mouth.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ Gwaine, what have I said about shouting across the house?!" he said, shouting himself.  
  
"I thought it was a suggestion," the man named Gwaine shrugged.   
  
"No it wasn't a fucking suggestion, you hard-headed, self-righteous, sniveling—"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm an arse," Gwaine waved. Merlin's nostrils flared as he fumed. "I've got somewhere to be. Take care of this, alright?"  
  
Gwaine ran up the stairs to get a shirt and Merlin glared at him as he passed. To Arthur, he said, "The kitchen's this way."  
  
He led Arthur to their large kitchen and pointed to the sink. "The disposal doesn't work and something's wrong with the tap."  
  
"Okay," Arthur exhaled as he knelt down to get under the sink. "Let's take a look then."  
  
Merlin leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and breathed deeply. When he heard Gwaine's stomping footsteps, he winced and peered around the corner at the exiting man.   
  
"If you don't came back with dinner, don't come back at all," Merlin called.  
  
"This is  _my_ house, Merlin," Gwaine reminded him.  
  
"Jesus fuck, why am I even with you?" Merlin muttered.   
  
"Because of the sex."  
  
"Oh yeah, and when's the last time that happened?"  
  
The door slammed shut without an answer and Merlin kicked the wall. "Tosser," he hissed.  
  
Arthur tried to ignore the domestic issues and see what was wrong with the disposal. He came out from under the sink and took a wrench from his toolbox, then went back under. He sat facing away from the wall so that his legs spread out in front of him.   
  
"You've got glass," he said, his voice muffled.   
  
"I'm sorry?" Merlin snapped out of his angry daze to ask.  
  
Arthur tilted his head up and peered through his arms raised above his head. "Glass in the disposal. It's easy to fix."  
  
He messed around with it a bit longer, starting to sweat from the work. When he raised his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow he heard a gasp. He nearly knocked his head trying to see what the problem was.  
  
"Everything alright?" Arthur asked a blushing Merlin.   
  
"Yeah, no, everything's fine. Sorry, sorry."  
  
Arthur shook his fringe out of his face before going back at it. Within minutes he had it fixed.  
  
"Now just the tap," he said, standing up. He turned the handle to switch the water on and it came out in drips when it should have been gushing full force. "Ah."  
  
"You can fix it right?" Merlin sounded hopeful.  
  
"Of course I can," Arthur smiled. It wasn't smug or arrogant, but reassuring. "Shouldn't take too long."  
  
He used his spanner to take off part of the faucet itself and held it up to Merlin's wide staring eyes. "See this? This is the aerator. This was your problem," he explained. He set it down on the worktop and rummaged through his toolbox for another one. Luckily he had one the right size.  
  
"That little thing was causing the drip?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why does it even need that, it should work just fine—"  
  
"No, wait!"  
  
But Merlin had already turned the water on and it came out in a rush, splashing them and getting them soaking wet as they fumbled to turn the water off.  
  
Arthur sighed and pulled his shirt to wring it out over the sink. "The aerator is what keeps it coming out in a straight downward flow. Otherwise the water splashes out in all directions like that."  
  
Merlin swallowed as he tried not to stare at Arthur's muscled abdomen. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Just don't...don't do that again, agreed?" He squeezed water from his shirt once more for emphasis.  
  
Merlin stepped back from the scene with his palms up. "No problem."  
  
Arthur dried the inside of the faucet then applied silicon to it. He put silicon on the new aerator as well and screwed it in.   
  
" _Now_ we turn the water on." He did a mock bow and motioned for Merlin to come forward. "If you would do the honours."  
  
Merlin laughed and approached the tap. He reached a cautious hand out and turned the handle quick then jumped back just in case. The water came out in a steady stream with no splashing.  
  
"It works! You're amazing!"  
  
Arthur smiled at the man's genuine appreciation. It wasn't often he got that. "It was nothing. Not even half an hour's work. I won't charge you anything."  
  
Merlin's brow furrowed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Um, well..." Arthur hedged.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If you don't mind my saying so...that Gwaine bloke really is an arse. I think putting up with him is payment enough," Arthur said, hoping he hadn't overstepped any boundaries.  
  
Luckily, Merlin laughed. "You've got that right. But he's my boyfriend and he takes care of me, financially anyways." Merlin shrugged. "What can I do?"  
  
Arthur began to gather his things. "Well, you've got a perfectly functioning tap so I imagine you can do whatever you want." He grinned conspiratorially. "The possibilities are endless."  
  
Merlin laughed again. Arthur liked the sound. Clearly, Merlin did not get to laugh as often as he should.  
  
"Ah, yes, the many misadventures to be had." Merlin stepped a bit closer and gestured to Arthur's damp shirt. "I can put that in the dryer for a few minutes if you'd like."  
  
"Oh, no, really it's fine. This job...I'm used to being wet." Arthur hadn't meant for it to sound sexual, but of course, at this proximity, everything was.  
  
Merlin's eyes widened a bit and he looked physically pained a moment before regaining his composure. "It'll only be a couple of minutes."  
  
Arthur shrugged. "Fine by me."  
  
He pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to Merlin politely. He followed Merlin to the laundry room, where Merlin took off his shirt as well. Arthur bit his lip at the magnificent sight.  
  
"I'm putting mine in too, if that's alright," Merlin said. Merlin's shirt was red and Arthur's was yellow, but it would only be a couple minutes.  
  
"Y-yeah, sure."  
  
Arthur had to calm his breathing when Merlin started taking his trousers off. Merlin shot a coy look over his shoulder as he threw them in as well.  
  
"These are a bit damp too."  
  
Arthur tore his gaze from Merlin's arse in those impossibly tight grey briefs and simply nodded. He turned and went back to the living room to wait. He didn't expect Merlin to follow him.  
  
Merlin fell into the sofa cushions with a sigh. His pale skin was a stark contrast against the black leather, and he sat back with his legs stretched out and his hands folded in his lap. Arthur sat on the opposite side of the sofa.  
  
After a minute, Merlin started humming and playing with the hair on his legs, picking short thin strands out one by one. Arthur's knee bounced up and down nervously. They listened to the rumble of the dryer for three more minutes before suddenly Merlin's hand was on his knee, stilling its anxious movement.  
  
"You're shaking the whole sofa," Merlin said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Merlin removed his hand but remained where he was, which was considerably closer to Arthur. They were only inches away. Merlin started humming again. It took Arthur a minute, but he eventually remembered the tune and started humming along.  
  
Merlin looked up, surprised. "You like Pink Floyd?"  
  
Arthur shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
"Have you seen the film?"  
  
"Yeah. It's better when—"  
  
"—you're high. I know!" Merlin grew excited and shifted on the sofa so he was facing Arthur. "Gwaine detests them.  _Finally,_  someone who gets it."  
  
Arthur grinned broadly. "Hardly anyone I know likes them. They say every song sounds the same, but they're just not  _listening._ "  
  
"Exactly. God, wow." Merlin shook his head in disbelief. "You're so...wow."  
  
Arthur chuckled. "Thanks? I've never been called 'wow' before."  
  
Merlin sat back with a contented sigh. "Well, if I ever can leave Gwaine, it'll definitely be for his shit taste in music more than anything else."  
  
Arthur tread carefully into the conversation. "Why can't you leave him? I should think one day..."  
  
"I keep hoping. But I don't have any money. And there's not much you can do with a degree in English besides teaching."  
  
"You could be a writer," Arthur suggested.  
  
"That's what I want to be. But Gwaine says my writing is shit and nobody would ever publish it." Merlin looked down. "He's probably right."  
  
"I don't know. I think there's something out there for everyone. Just because one person doesn't like it doesn't mean the rest of the world won't," Arthur said.  
  
Merlin smiled sadly. "Yeah. Maybe."  
  
Arthur leaned closer. "Listen. I didn't even go to college, let alone uni. All I'm good at is fixing things, and I get by. If you feel passionately enough about something, you can make it work."  
  
"You think so?" Merlin asked, breath ghosting over Arthur's lips.  
  
"I'm sure of it. You seem intelligent and level-headed. Your only problem is Gwaine keeping you cooped up like a housewife."  
  
Merlin set his jaw firmly and nodded once. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I should do what  _I_ want.  _Some_ one will publish my books. I just have to keep trying."  
  
"Exactly. It's your life."  
  
"Right. I'm gonna do what I want."  
  
"You should."  
  
"I will."  
  
Merlin closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur made a rather unmanly sound in surprise but didn't pull away. In fact, he reciprocated wholeheartedly.   
  
Merlin swung a leg around so he was straddling Arthur, his knees digging into the back cushions of the sofa. He jerked his hips forward with a grunt and Arthur's breath hitched at the sensation. Merlin kept doing it, rutting his erection against Arthur's, while simultaneously exploring his mouth with his tongue. When Arthur's hands, large and heavy, suddenly grabbed Merlin's arse, Merlin whined high in the back of his throat.  
  
Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and breathed hot into the workman's ear. "Make me come in my pants like a teenager then fuck me hard."  
  
Arthur grunted and pulled Merlin up by the arse so that he was kneeling and his hard cock was pressed against Arthur's chest. Merlin got the idea and began rubbing himself off on Arthur's chiseled torso, while Arthur pressed wet kisses into Merlin's navel.  
  
Arthur tilted his head down. He wanted Merlin in his mouth, wanted the wiry man to fuck his face, but Merlin told him to make him come in his pants, and he would do so. As a compromise he dipped his head every now and then to mouth the fabric stretched tight over Merlin's bulge, breathing hot and wanting.  
  
"God, you want my cock so bad, don't you?" Merlin gasped.  
  
Arthur looked up through thick lashes, licked his lips, and nodded slowly. When he'd become such a cock whore he didn't know.  
  
"Alright." Merlin carded his fingers through Arthur's blond hair. "You can have it."  
  
Merlin pulled his cock out and pressed the swollen, weeping head to Arthur's lips. Arthur opened his mouth and took it in greedily. Merlin whined again and threw his head back in ecstasy, his curled fingers in Arthur's hair tightening their grip. He was already far along so it didn't take long for him to near the edge.  
  
"You're gonna let me come in your mouth, aren't you?"  
  
Arthur slipped his fingers up the hem of Merlin's pants and palmed the bare arse cheeks in answer. With another squeeze and a final thrust of Merlin's hips, he was spilling himself on Arthur's tongue.  
  
Merlin breathed through the aftershocks, clutched the cushions behind Arthur's back for support. When Arthur pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Merlin's prick, he looked up at Merlin with lust-blown eyes.  
  
"My name's Arthur, by the way."  
  
Merlin let out a breathy chuckle. "Hi Arthur, I'm Merlin. Nice to fuck you."  
  
"I haven't done that yet," Arthur replied with a wicked grin.   
  
Merlin swallowed. It was unlike his friendly smile from before, unlike the reassuring smile, and even more unlike the charming smile. This grin was downright devious.  
  
"Yeah," Merlin breathed. "Yeah. Let's get you out of these trousers."  
  
Merlin slid down Arthur's body and unbuttoned the trousers expertly with long, slim fingers. He hooked his fingers in the hem and Arthur raised up to allow the garment to be pulled off. Arthur kicked off his shoes and his trousers ended up halfway across the room when Merlin threw them.  
  
"Get some lube," Arthur said.  
  
"Right. Wait here."  
  
Merlin ran up the stairs with light feet, a pale blur in Arthur's peripheral vision, as Arthur slipped out of his pants and started fisting his cock lazily. Merlin was back in less than twenty seconds with not only lube, but a condom.  
  
He threw the condom to Arthur and tore open the lube packet, then bent over the sofa and began fingering himself wantonly. Arthur gaped at the display, holding the condom in his hand uselessly.  
  
"Hurry up, then," Merlin encouraged. "Gwaine could be back any minute."  
  
That snapped Arthur back to focus. He got the condom on clumsily and vaulted over the sofa to line up behind Merlin.   
  
"Here, let me," Arthur offered, swatting Merlin's hands away. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers then worked one into Merlin's puckered hole.   
  
Merlin let out a small whimper. Arthur's fingers were bigger and calloused from work. Still, he couldn't get enough of them.  
  
Arthur slipped in another with ease and scissored them, stretching the entrance gently. Merlin was tight. It really had been a while since he'd had sex with Gwaine then.  
  
The knowledge spurred Arthur on. He was infinitely better than that Gwaine berk and he would prove it to Merlin with his dick.   
  
Once three fingers fit comfortably, Arthur pulled them out and spread Merlin's arse cheeks wide, lining up his cock with the entrance. He rubbed Merlin's lower back as he guided himself inside.  
  
"Oh!" Merlin exclaimed. He let his head fall to the sofa so his forehead was pressed against the cushion. "Jesus fuck."  
  
Arthur palmed Merlin's back as he went the rest of the way in, soothing Merlin with loving words and tender kisses down his spine. Finally, he was seated fully inside and he brought his lips to Merlin's ear.  
  
"Going to make you scream my name," he whispered with a flick of his tongue on Merlin's earlobe.  
  
Merlin let out a wrecked cry. "Fuck, yes."  
  
Arthur jerked his hips once and Merlin gasped. Then Arthur pulled halfway out slowly, tantalisingly, before shoving himself back in hard. He did it a couple more times, increasing speed until he was ramming into Merlin's backside with reckless abandon.   
  
He'd fuck hard, bring himself nearly to the edge, then slow down and thrust with languid, almost lazy hip motions. He was taking his time, revelling in Merlin's body, even though he knew Gwaine could walk through the door at any instant. Part of him wanted the bastard to witness this, see how Arthur satisfied his partner better than he could.  
  
"Arthur," Merlin whined. He'd grown hard again and was aching, needing to come.  
  
"That's not a scream." Arthur began speeding up again, filling the breathing silence with skin making contact. He said firmly into Merlin's ear, "I said I'd make you scream."  
  
"Oh,  _God_." Merlin's shoulders hunched up as his muscles tensed. Arthur gripped Merlin's hips so hard there were sure to be bruises. Let there be. Arthur wanted Gwaine to see them.  
  
"You're not screaming yet," Arthur nearly growled. The charming repairman facade had shattered. He bent Merlin forward more for a better angle, one hand on Merlin's shoulder for leverage.  
  
"Guh, yeah, Arthur, fuck me, fuck me," Merlin gasped. "Make me scream, make me come just from your cock in my arse."  
  
Then Arthur hit Merlin's prostrate and he  _did_ scream. He cried out Arthur's name not once, but three times, and came hard on the back of the sofa.  
  
Seeing Merlin utterly wrecked pushed Arthur over the edge. He grunted and his body shook as he throbbed his release into Merlin. His fingers dug into Merlin's shoulders painfully as he rode out the orgasm.  
  
Arthur pulled out gingerly with an obscene sound and collapsed against the back of the sofa. They both breathed heavily from the effort but Merlin made himself trudge to the kitchen so he could get a flannel to wipe his come from the leather cushions.  
  
He went to get the dry clothes from the laundry room and when he came back Arthur was buttoning up his trousers. Merlin offered the shirt to Arthur with an outstretched arm, hoping things wouldn't get awkward.  
  
Instead of grabbing his shirt, Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Merlin relaxed and let Arthur embrace him, glad of the avoided tension.  
  
When they broke apart and Arthur took his shirt, Merlin smiled and said only half-jokingly, "Don't forget me."  
  
Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek affectionately. "I'll come back for you, I promise." And he handed Merlin his business card, with his personal mobile number written on the back.  
  
When Gwaine came home two hours later without dinner, Merlin didn't even complain.


End file.
